


when the bond breaks

by i_nq



Series: to be bound [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Here Lies the Abyss, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_nq/pseuds/i_nq
Summary: their bond is no match for the fade





	when the bond breaks

He lands in a heap, skin tingling and lungs scraping for every ounce of air they can get. He curls as tight as he can, clutches a hand over his heart and he screams.

The sudden, shocking lack of Tally’s presence rings through him like lightning, scorches through his bones and lights his veins ablaze.

He rolls onto his back, arching involuntarily. He gasps, toes curling as he cries.

Hands pass over his body, gentle and methodical.

“Help me,” Maethren begs, choking the words like his throat is full of sand. “I’m dying.”

“It will pass, _lethallin._ You must breathe. Your bond does not transcend into the fade.”

The pain passes slowly, bleeds from him like a slow healing wound.

He blinks, dazed. The hands leave him.

“I fucking hate the fade,” someone growls. Bull.

Maethren flings a hand towards his voice. Aches for something to replace the familiarity he’s lost.

Strong arms wrap around him.

He still feels alone.

Empty.


End file.
